Lying The Knot
by Mushroom Pizza
Summary: When the crew landed in an island, Nami decided not to miss a chance. She went for a plan and started her game, and the clueless swordsman was forced to take part. Yes, what a pity Zoro. Rated T for bad language. ZoNa!
1. That Deadly Charm of Yours

Hello 2013!

I'm back with my series. This one is going to be my typical funny romance between Zoro and Nami.

The idea just popped out of nowhere and tadaaaa!

So please enjoy. This is for all of you, Zoro and Nami shippers :)

Love, Mushroom Pizza

* * *

**Disclaimer: Oda Sensei, can I at least marry one of your characters, Roronoa Zoro? :(**

* * *

**LYING THE KNOT**

**Chapter 1**

**-That Deadly Charm of Yours-**

* * *

Zoro felt like an idiot.

Well, it wasn't merely just a feeling, because he was being an idiot now anyway. Here he was, dragged into her bewitching mouth for the "only God knows how many times". His feet moved automatically as if it was under a spell. His footsteps casually followed her along the street but his mouth was busy grumbling something inexplicable. He hated her for making him like a hopeless idiot fulfilling each of her folly command. So as an attempt of getting away and breaking her spell, his mind went busy searching for some excuses.

"Why don't we just go back to Sunny and forget this fuckin' stupid idea?" The swordsman finally brought up his mind after 30 minutes of thinking and re-thinking.

"I'll kill you if you dare to do that." The Navigator gave him a short answer without even looking at him.

"But Nami-" He continued, hoping that she would at least listen.

"God, what are so nervous about, Zoro?" She exclaimed, giving him a short glance over her shoulder before looking back at the busy street in front of her.

"Because it's-" He said and then paused.

"What?" She stopped in the way and questioned him in an uninterested manner.

"I hate this idea." Was all the swordsman could answer.

She sighed, somehow feeling guilty for getting him involve. But her plan must go on as this was her only chance to pursuit one of her _girly_ desire. She looked at the other side of the road, avoiding eye contact with the swordsman, and her words came out as a reminder for both of them. "It's just a game."

"Stupid game to be precisely." He stated.

Nami glowered at him, unimpressed with his quick judgment, and at that brief moment Zoro's courage grew vast enough until he had the nerve to turn around and started to walk to the opposite direction. "I change my mind. I'm going back to Sunny."

Only then he failed miserably at getting away as the orange haired woman stopped him at the very second. "You're not going anywhere, ZORO."

Zoro could feel her hand tugging the hem of his jacket. He turned to her and was surprised to see the flash she had in her eyes. She looked at him furiously and hissed in an ambitious manner. "I'm getting that diamond, no matter what."

"What if somebody finds out?" He asked, looking worried, and it was rare to see Zoro putting that kind of face.

"Are you scare, Zoro?" She addressed, slowly releasing her grip.

"N-No!" He yelled in defense. A large sweat appeared on his forehead as he babbled. "I mean, you know, if- I mean..."

"We'll think about that later." She flatly said and then started to march down the street again, leaving the swordsman 6 feet behind. Her words were firm as she spoke. "As long as you and me just shut up and pretend like nothing happen then it will be just fine."

Zoro knew he couldn't get to anywhere, so he quickly followed her and started attacking her with questions. "Why me? Why not that idiot cook?"

"He'll get the idea wrong, and it'll cost a lot more trouble after that." She answered.

"Why not Usopp?" He asked again.

She rolled her eyes. "He's not good enough to be my match."

"Why not Chopper? Or Brook?" He kept trying.

"Oh please, Zoro..."

"Then why not Franky?"

Nami stopped again for a moment and puffed a distraught breath of air. "Zoro, listen, since I realized that I'm very much attractive so I have to find a match that fits my quality, and you know, I see you as a man who's-" She paused and a warm sensation crept slowly over her cheeks.

"What?" He waited for her answer with a dumb puzzled look.

Nami folded her arms in front of her chest and leaned closer to his body only to check whether he was genuinely being clueless or was just making up some game with her. "Zoro, over the past couple of years sailing and bumping into people's nose, you always knew what was in the mind of most women when they first saw you right?"

"What?" He still looked puzzled.

"I mean first impression. Your look or err- bod- I mean appearance, whatever."

"Whatt?" He demanded and it seemed that he was indeed being genuinely clueless.

She shook her head in disbelief and started to walk again. "Forget it. This is exactly why I'm choosing you."

"You mean, I scared them?" Zoro went after her and was still questioning her point.

Nami only ignored him and had no interest at all to bring out the topic. She remembered one of Usopp's comments back then, saying that Zoro was too ignorant to even think about his good looking feature or perfectly built body. He was too determined with those fighting and endless training. Yeah, she forgot how stupid he had always been.

Nami reached to the side-way of the busy street and approached a florist. She picked a bouquet of fresh white roses and decided to buy it for herself. She gladly took the chance to smell the perfectly bloomed flowers and smiled inwardly.

"Can I go back?" Zoro's sudden voice brought the navigator's mind back to reality.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" She barked.

"Argh! I can't believe I'm doing this for you." He groaned.

"You owe me money, so be nice, do what I said, and I might recalculate your debt."

Zoro fought back so Nami responded back, and was given by another Zoro's argument, and she did the same. All way down the street, Zoro and Nami began their endless bickering. People who passed by thought that they were some common young lovers. And after a while, they both finally reached to their destination.

It was an old chapel.

Both of them stood in front of the old yet well maintained building and stared at it for a couple of seconds. Nami turned her head to Zoro and gave him a cunning smile.

Zoro looked back and ensured her one more time. "Are we really going to do this?"

She nodded. "Yes Zoro, we're getting married."

* * *

-end of chapter 1-

* * *

Yeah, that was sorta fast. Hopefully, the next one will be longer.

If you have the time, please review. The whole plot is still a bit blur for me, but I'll keep it going anyway ;)

This story was especially written for my dearest fellow author **KimuraMinami**. She's desperate for ZoNa stories almost to the same level as me! And I do think that we have the same fangirl thing over the handsome swordsman.

But hey, this doesn't mean I'm letting Zoro to fall into her arms. He's mine! (I just read her bio and I got jealous)

And as always, I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Hope you understand :)


	2. Faking Our Vows or Faking My Heart?

Chapter 2 is up!

Hope it doesn't take very long. Well, it's still January so I'm still having lots of time to satisfy my obsession for ZoNa.

I'm currently re-watching the anime again and oh my God, you are so right **JustChan**. Clueless Zoro is the cutest thing ever. I remembered one episode where Zoro was trying so hard to figure out the 3D2Y message, while the other crew members took the hint in just two seconds :))

Kay, enough talkin'. Enjoy the story! ;)

Love, Mushroom Pizza

* * *

**Disclaimer: Oda-senseiiiii, Nami and Zoro must happen!**

* * *

**LYING THE KNOT**

**Chapter 2**

**-Faking Our Vows or Faking My Heart?-**

* * *

Zoro and Nami stood in front of the main gate of the chapel. The navigator took her time to fix her features before then fixed her fake husband to be. This time, both were not wearing their usual outfit. Before leaving the Sunny, Nami had prepared their attire. She decided not to pick a white bridal-like dress and a black bridal-like suit for her and Zoro as it would only inflicted the crew's curiosity. She had picked the swordsman a black shirt covered with a navy blue jacket. His haramaki was hidden under his shirt and his red sash was still also there. Oh, and not to forget, his three katanas was sheathed on his side, but it wasn't a big deal for Nami as she accepted the fact that the three swords had always been an important part of him.

As for Nami, she had picked herself a sleeveless lemon color midi summer dress, accentuated with a red band at the waist. The design was sleek and simple, and the cut perfectly wrapped her slender body. They definitely looked like some head over heels in love young couple whom at one second just instinctively decided to get married. The red head beauty seemed like the perfect match for the green haired swordsman, and it was what she definitely had planned from the beginning.

Nami elegantly bent over a bit to straighten the edge of her skirt. Zoro took notice each of her movement and unconsciously letting his mouth hanged open. Things started to get in slow motion as the navigator tousled her long hair to add some natural volume in it. The long locks were glowing under the rays of sun. Much to the swordsman imagination, the navigator was a graceful fairy that blossom between the delicate white roses. Without his knowing, and Nami's knowing also, his face had already turned to crimson.

"Here, go on wear this." Nami said in a sudden as soon as she finished her business. She was just about to pick one of the white roses and tucked it into Zoro's front pocket, when she noticed the swordsman was staring blankly at her with his mouth still hanging open.

"What?" She asked, somewhat confused.

Zoro blinked, realizing that he had been imagining things too far. He cleared his throat and lightly responded. "I...no, nothing."

It was a couple of minutes before her foxy plan and Zoro was becoming more bothered. His brain began to take apart into logical thinking. So, if the marriage was nothing real for both of them, then it should be okay. But wait a minute; the whole process was going to be real. The chapel did exist, the priest did appear, and even the vows were going to be authentic. And to make things worse, this whole freaking ceremony will be legalized under the marriage council. And why the hell did she act like this was nothing? Why the hell did she-

_Holy crap, this is a fuckin' wedding. I am by fact marrying this witch. I am going to be his fuckin' husband and she's going to be my-_

_No._

The swordsman shook his head abruptly as an attempt of letting his absurd thought away.

_This is just a game. Just a game, just a gam-_

"_Ano_, Zoro?" Nami called Zoro as she caught him acting strangely.

Zoro stopped shaking his head and his face immediately went boiling red. "Aa-yes?"

"Come on! Let's get in. Our schedule should be in five minutes." The navigator recalled. Then she pulled his left hand and casually wrapped it around her slim waist. "Here, put your hand around me like this to make it more convincing."

"H-hell no!" Zoro jumped back instantly like she was some sort of deadly germs.

Nami re-actively smacked him in the head as she snapped. "Stop being a moron and do what I said!"

He ignored the pain in his head and snapped back. "I'm not gonna put my hand around your waist like some stupid perverted love cook."

Nami sighed in annoyance and once again forgot how stupid he always was. "Fine, fine, just hold my fingers."

Nami stretched out her fingers, and Zoro hesitated for a moment before later accepted her and wrapped his hand around hers.

"Ok Zoro, here we go." She breathed in. They both silently walked to the doorway. The navigator took one last breath before slowly entered the unlocked door and dumbfounded with the view before her eyes. She was greeted by the peaceful silence of the large hall of the chapel. Both side of the place were only filled with empty benches that made it seemingly even more large and spacious. Far on the edge of the hall, a priest was smiling sincerely to them, waiting patiently for their arrival. They both stepped forward and Zoro released his grip.

"Nami and Roronoa Zoro," the priest welcomed them with a warm smile. "If you are ready to step into the holy circle of matrimony, assuming all its right, obligations and abundant joys, please so indicate by joining hands."

Nami stretched out her fingers to him for the second time but was surprised to see the swordsman had made the first move. She blushed and accepted his hand.

The priest went to Nami first and looked at her straightly in the eyes. With a light nod, the old man started the holy ceremony. She carefully watched as the priest read the vows, something that had to do with loyalty, honor, so on and so on. But at the meantime, Zoro wasn't listening at one bit. Not even a bit. His mind was full with question and negative thoughts of the aftermath. What if the crew found out? What kind of excuse would he register? What comments would their nakama be likely to give? What stupid remark would that ero cook be saying? What filthy retort would Brook gave? What if this, what if that. So many what if's in the swordsman head that he didn't take a single note of the lecture.

Until she heard Nami said. "I do."

There was 5 seconds of silence. Zoro took a deep breath. The priest now stared at him with good faith, and the swordsman knew it was now his turn.

"Do you, Roronoa Zoro," The priest began. "Take this woman, Nami as your wife, to love her and to honor her, to nurture, serve and support her, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by her side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part?"

The swordsman did want to make whole thing quick. But much to his dismay, his whole body tense and was too numb to even make a simple nod. He was quiet for a few seconds and Nami was starting to feel worried the green haired swordsman would be doing something stupid. So the navigator nudged him with her elbow and immediately Zoro became aware of his surroundings and said. "I do."

The priest smiled and concluded. "And now I should pronounce you as husband and wife."

A huge sigh of relief escaped from the two.

"You may kiss the bride."

Both were dead stunned at the next second. As perfect as Nami had planned her strategy, she carelessly left the kissing part in the script. Yeah, how could she let herself forget the part? This was a wedding anyway, and God, now she had to kiss Zoro.

Nami and Zoro gazed at each other face, both hesitate to make the first move. Then, the red head beauty gave a slight of hint through her eyes as if saying just go on and the handsome swordsman responded at that very moment by laying his lips on her.

_Just a one second kiss and it will be alright._ The swordsman said in his head.

But what really happened was that the kiss seemed to be a bit longer than second. Perhaps it was two or three seconds. He got so caught up by the warm foreign sensation he had no idea where it was coming from, much until the navigator pulled apart, breaking the kiss. The swordsman jolted a bit, his mind brought back to where he was skipping off to. He saw her pale face rosy tint.

And he felt embarrassed.

* * *

The two stepped out of the chapel in silence. Unlike before they entered the holy place with all those bickering and snappish comments, they were now seemed indistinct.

_Was it the kiss?_

Zoro made a cough to lighten up the tension. His voice was hoarse as he said, "Were done now?"

Nami was startled by his sudden deep voice and her mind was still a little distracted when she answered, "Wait a minute, I just need the marriage certificate and then we're done."

Zoro kept quiet, but she knew that it meant ok.

"By the way Zoro," she continued, her voice almost audible. "Thanks for helping... and sorry for bothering you."

Zoro sighed and retorted his usual teasing comment. "Yeah, wouldn't be the first time."

Nami didn't feel like replying his comment. The two now walked to the next destination, the marriage council, a place where she could get the legal certification of their marriage that would then be needed to pursue the diamond. Two days before, The Straw Hat had landed on an island called Giamant. It was considered as a special island because it was one of the few places that produce one of the rarest jewelry in the world, the pink diamond. Over the years, the unfathomable beauty of the special gems was considered as a symbol of eternal love and had always been a notorious gift that was truly beyond rare. But to own a Giamant pink diamond, the prospective buyer should be a married couple that had married in the Giamant island itself, and not to mention owned a lot of cash too.

And as any other normal woman would do, Nami had longed the pink diamond ever since she discovered it in some fashion magazine.

It didn't take very long to walk from the chapel to the marriage council which was located next to the city hall. After a couple of minutes later, the two arrived at the office and was met with one of the officiant.

"Hello. Congratulation to both of you." The officiant congratulated them as a formality conduct. After a few small talk, the two pirates were given some note for them to signed on. Nami signed first, followed by Zoro. Then, the officiant handed another document which was enveloped neatly under a brown folder. It was their marriage certificate.

"You can bring the certificate back here if you wish to change your name." The officiant said after the navigator accepted the document.

"Change my name?" she asked, confused.

The officiant nodded. "Yes, in case to Nami Roronoa."

Zoro chocked at the words and Nami could only blush. She stammered shyly as she spoke. "Aa-yeah. But, I'm keeping mine for now anyway."

Nami opened the map and there she looked at the certificate of their 'marriage'. A name of Roronoa Zoro and Nami was written artistically under the black ink. She smiled as she whispered to herself. "Great!"

* * *

-end of chapter 2-

* * *

**Translation:**

**Ano:** something like "umm.."

* * *

Aw, poor Zoro anyway being forced to step into 'a new life' like that... :(

I know this one is kinda crazy. But like what **Carefree Luminary** said, me and **Kimura** have naughty imagination over the handsome swordsman. He's just so fun to mess up with and I just couldn't pair it with a character other than that biatch Nami, haha..

If you have the time please review. I'm curious to hear your comments on this chapter.

Thanks a bunch to **fmdevil**, **KimuraMinami**, **JustChan**, **Almar-chan**, **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx**, **Carefree Luminary**, **Raikiri80**, **Yuaki1707**, **Arrankor**, **ul-him**, **Valechan92**, **Trunksmybaby**, **Kasumi Karen** for reviewing the first chapter! *Sanji Kiss* :*


	3. Diamonds Are Woman's Best Friend

Chapter 3, baby!

Let's cool down for a moment and see what the witch is up to ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm borrowing Zoro-san for a while, yohoho~~!**

* * *

**LYING THE KNOT**

**Chapter 3**

**-Diamonds Are Woman's Best Friend-**

* * *

It was another normal peaceful day. Nami woke up from her bed early in the morning and did her routine. She took a warm bath and pampered herself with expensive cream and lotions. When she was done, she stepped outside breathing the morning air, smiling ear to ear. She took the daily newspaper and enjoyed Brook's serve up morning cup of tea. When breakfast was ready, she excitedly indulged herself in the delicious strawberry almond pancake made with love by Sanji. She had the moment bumping in to Zoro in the dining table and greeted him with casual good morning as if forgetting their occurrence the day before. Yes, it was a beautiful morning and this was going to be a beautiful day.

Or at least for her.

When breakfast was finished, she took some time to focus on her maps in the library before climbing up to the Crow's Nest heading to where the swordsman would be. He was shirtless and sweaty doing all his regular push-ups with both hands, then one hand, then two fingers, and back to both hands. She secretly savored the view for a moment as it was such an eye candy for her seeing his perfectly built muscles. And though he did notice her coming, he tried to ignore it since he hated being disturbed in the middle of his workouts.

"Zoro!" She began.

"What now?" He said between the push-ups.

"Kinda need your help." She stated.

He growled, sensing this was going to be his not so-lucky day. "I thought we're done."

"Um, apparently not yet." Her voice softened.

"Why?" He gritted his teeth.

Nami walked slowly in a suggestive manner and bent down next to him. He could feel the distance closing even without seeing it, and her breath was warm as she whispered, "Well I'm planning to buy that diamond today-"

"Yeah so?" He cut.

She sighed deeply with her chin resting on her palm, faking sullen expression. "But it turns out that both couple should be present and..."

"What?"

She pulled out a piece of paper from the back of her jeans and grinned. "And not to forget bring this."

He stopped and sat up with one hand resting on his knee as he realized that it was their marriage certificate. "Will you stop showing me that?"

"Why?" She asked, playing dumb.

He scowled, looking directly at her. "It reminds me how stupid I am for letting myself be a tool for your stupid ambition."

The read headed navigator giggled instantly. "Zoroo, you'd been such a nice help. Relax will ya!"

Zoro's respond was a low grumble. He stood up and headed to the weight lifting bench only to remind her that he was currently busy. With both hands, he started to push the weight up in the air and his breathing was hard as he said, "I'm always serious."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what makes you so stupid."

Nami let him do the weight lifting for a couple of rows. Somewhere in her deepest mind she enjoyed watching his muscles ripple under each compulsion of uplifts. When their eyes met inadvertently, she caught the flare in his eyes, and the lovely navigator blushed for a reason she didn't even know why. She gulped, trying to maintain her composure. "Ehm, so? What do you say?"

"I'm not going." Was his short answer.

"Zoro pleaseee..." She pleaded with fake puppy eyes.

He growled in between lifts. "For the first time..." heavy lift, "just take that damn cook with you and..." another heavy lift, "tell the salesperson that HE'S Roronoa Zoro." He breathed out.

Nami rested her hands on her chest and her eyes were wide amazed. "God, you're afraid. That's a miracle."

"NO I AM NOT!" He protested, putting the weights back away.

"Yes you are, obviously." Her mouth curled into a sly smile.

"Shut the hell up, you witch." The swordsman rose from the bench and went to the floor, sitting with his legs crossed. He closed his eyes as he began to meditate, leaving the disturbing navigator neglected.

"I won't lend you money next time you want to buy new sword." She cooed teasingly, now sitting beside him.

"Like I care." He said, both eyes still shut.

"Zoroooo c'mon!" She begged like a spoiled little girl.

"No."

"Please?"

The swordsman opened his good eye. "Will you just leave? I'm trying to meditate here."

"Nah, I like it in here, you just go on and meditate." She swayed her hand, and her voice feigning innocence. But without his notice, she raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly.

Zoro ignored her and started to concentrate on meditating. There was peaceful silence at first until he heard her exhaling deeply, sounding like she was giving up. The navigator looked down, playing with her toes. "Okay then...I'm taking Sanji with me and he's going to pretend to be you and..." She placed a finger in her chin and her eyes marveled. "I wonder what people would think if he found out that the 120 million berry swordsman's actually pretty much metro-sexual."

Silence.

"I don't care." He growled.

Seconds ticked by.

"Shit!" The swordsman yelled in frustration. His face reddened in annoyance, realizing that he had surrendered again. "This will be the last time of this stupid...argh! Damn witch!"

The lovely navigator giggled in victory and tapped his cheek. "Ok, get dress. We'll meet in an hour."

* * *

Zoro and Nami arrived at the jewelry store. The store was not that big but was rather exclusive. The interior was designed sophisticatedly with shades of red and black, and comfortable sofas and arm chairs. A very good amount of lighting coming from crystal lamps and headlights brightened the entire room. Not many customers were inside the store, but judging by the style and outfit you can tell that they were very rich people. It was definitely one of the top-notch places that Zoro had ever been to.

Nami didn't waste a time as she immediately walked to the rare pink-diamond section and gazed at them with full admiration. Zoro decided to give her some time alone and let her pick whatever her choice. He sat down on one of the seat in front of the glass stall and stared emptily at the jewels inside.

Then a salesperson approached him with a nosy smile. The swordsman raised an eyebrow and set to guard.

"It's that your lady, sir?" Asked the salesperson.

"Yeah." He replied simply.

"She's very beautiful." The salesperson continued.

"Yeah, I know." He grunted. His body scooted slightly to make distance with the guy, implicitly saying that he wanted to be alone.

"You're a very lucky man." The salesperson said again, missing the hidden message behind the swordsman cold gesture.

"Yeah, of course." The swordsman responded apathetically. He just never liked complimentary talk, especially when he actually had nothing to do with the object.

"And she's hot too." The salesperson smiled.

He growled as things starting to get too private. "Yeah, I guess."

The salesperson leaned closer and put a hand beside his mouth, and winked as he whispered. "Must be working very hard every night, aren't ya, sir?"

The swordsman frowned, fetching the words before. He frowned harder and the salesperson gave the swordsman a cheesy grin. Zoro turned his head to the Navigator who was standing across the room busy making her pick. Her body bowed slightly, displaying a feminine curvature of her slender frame. Zoro's stared at the lovely navigator from a distant, his eyes began straying downwards from her gleaming eyes to her appealing chest then to her fine bum. He blushed as he figured out the salesperson's remark. "Oh."

His eyes were still fixed to Nami when suddenly she turned her head to him and shot him an angelic smile. "_Anata_, I think this one is lovely."

Zoro flushed hard as their eyes met but immediately shoved his sheepish thought away, realizing that she was only playing her role.

He came over to her and Nami pointed to one of the pink diamonds which was mounting elegantly inside the glass cabinet. The navigator smiled. "This one is lovely; don't you think so, a_nata_?"

"Yeah." Zoro replied shortly. But inside, he was feeling uncomfortable with her calling him lame names.

Nami glanced to a salesperson which then responded her with a nod and took the navigator's choice of diamond out from the glass cabinet. It was a classic three stone ring, a white-gold band with a radiant bright silvery appearance embellished with a three pink-diamonds standing gracefully in parallel. The salesperson commented. "You have a very high taste, lady."

Nami smiled. "I know."

"This one is two million berry."

"What the?_!_" The swordsman choked at the unreasonable high price.

Nami pulled his ear right away and whispered. "_You're supposed to act like a royal husband. Now put that damn wrinkles away from your forehead and smile!_"

Zoro muttered silently as he took a piece of tiny paper which resembled a cheque out from his pocket and scrawled the noted amount over the paper. When the payment was made to final, the salesperson handed over the ring to the couple. Nami couldn't cast away the happy grin on her face. Her hand was about to reached the ring when suddenly Zoro's hand reached out first and pulled the ring out from its velvet box and naturally took Nami's right hand, sliding the ring in to her fourth finger. The navigator was startled to see his move. She hid her face under her long stray of hair as she felt the pink tinge on the apple of her cheeks. Her brain couldn't determine whether this was only part of the acting or something genuinely gentle from him.

"Oi." The swordsman called after placing the ring in her finger.

Nami tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear and murmured audibly. "S-Sorry, I was just-"

"Let's go back to Sunny. I'm hungry."

* * *

Both arrived later at the Sunny. Their short trip was filled with common debates coming from the swordsman demurrer.

"And that will be the last time I heard you calling me stupid names." The swordsman growled, referring to the word _anata_.

"Zoro, you're my 'husband', remember?" Nami sighed and held up her hands, citing a quote with both of her two fingers. "That's how a married woman calls her husband."

"Screw your husband, I hate that name!" He spat back at her.

Then a familiar voice came breaking the fights between the two. "Taking some time together AGAIN, you two?"

It was Robin sitting in the deck chair with her book in her lap. Zoro and Nami froze and both wondered if the raven haired woman had overheard their previous conversation. Nami gulped, trying to calm herself down. "A-a yes, Robin. I needed a company and there he was you know, loafing, so you know, fortuitously..."

Robin smiled at the excuse that seemed to be far-fetched. She rested her palm under her chin and her eyes scanned to the navigator's right hand. "That's a lovely ring you have on your finger, Nami."

With a surprise, Nami quickly hid both hands behind her back and her voice stammered. "Ah, w-we stopped by at the jewelry store and I-"

"Must be very expensive." Robin cut short. Nami opened her mouth to make more excuse but...

"And took a lot sacrifice to own it." The _Hana Hana no Mi_ user cut again.

Nami gulped until the swordsman voice conciliated the tension. "Let's eat, Nami." He turned around and headed to kitchen followed by Nami.

Robin smiled mischievously and leaned back to the chair. "Nice."

* * *

-End of Chapter 3-

* * *

**Translation:**

**Anata:** honey; my love

**Hana Hana no Mi**: Robin's devil fruit which means the flower fruit

* * *

"_**I'm always serious**__**."**_

"_**That's what makes you so **__**stupid."**_

Was actually a real conversation between Zoro and Nami somewhere in the anime ;)

* * *

Yes, it's getting complex and I'm trying really hard not to force the storyline. I don't know if this is getting OOC but somehow I can imagine the swordsman being like this. Maybe its's just me though, haha..

Thank you so very much for the smile and the grin **fmdevil****, , ****JustChan****, ****mikurei3****, and ****Almar-chan**, heheh..Not to forget a bunch of thanks to **Trunksmybaby****, ****Valechan92****, ****Carefree Luminary****, ****Raikiri80****, ****Thegodeater****, ****Goku's Daughter****, ****ul-him****, **and** Zoe **for your previous review. Hope this one will be as enjoyable as the two chapters before :)

Next chapter will updated a little bit late. It's entering February and things are starting to get busy. Uwaaaaaa... TT_TT

Spoiler for next chapter: The crew will find out! :D


	4. Lies Will Always Be Revealed

Yes, entering chapter 4!

I had actually planned to work this chapter a little bit late, but because of all the support I received from the reviews I just couldn't hold myself not to write more. Thank you everyone! :)

But yeah, I kinda cheated a bit from work...gosh, it's only February and I already need a vacation... (-_-;)

Ok, enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer: Psst..pssttt! Oda-sensei, why does Zoro has to appear as a damn hawt character? (a question I'd like to ask in SBS)**

* * *

**LYING THE KNOT**

**Chapter 4**

**-Lies Will Always be Revealed- **

* * *

Sometimes Nami wondered if ever one day she found true love. Sitting in a lounge chair under the tabled umbrella, gazing over the horizon, she pouted at her exaggerated thought. Sounds of laughs and screams echoed through the entire deck. Nami's eyes drifted to the scene in front of her and inhale deeply. All of the Strawhat members gathered around the deck filling the afternoon with their own entertainment. The Navigator watched her crewmates from her place and observed as each of them busy from their activities.

_**There were those who loved to play and have a good time. **_

Nami looked to a spot where Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were running around and screaming playing freeze tag. She looked at the little reindeer who fell down and then cried. Nami giggled. Chopper was always the cutest little thing to her and she just loved him to bits. She looked at Usopp who was now approaching the little reindeer and warning him with made up tales about how men don't cry. Hmm, if there was one person in the ship whom Nami considered as her BFF, that would be Usopp since he was the first person she would talk and share her little secrets to most of the time. A roar of laughter burst into the air, and it was Luffy who was now laughing on to Chopper's baby-like behavior. Nami smiled. That captain was always like her little brother and also a man whom she, without doubt, paid high respect to.

_**There were those who loved to sit and relax. **_

Nami looked to the other corner of the ship where Robin was sitting peacefully on the grassed floor accompanied by Brook's classical melody. The giant skeleton leaned on to the railing playing his violin, while the raven haired woman closed her eyes and enjoyed the lullabies and the cool breeze of air. A few feet from them was Franky, who was also sitting on the grassed floor but was too much preoccupied with his metal weapon. And then the weapon exploded, making the cyborg's face black scorched, and causing a chuckle from Robin and a _yohohos_ from the skeleton. Franky and Brook was always like Nami's silly uncles, and Robin was always like her mature elder sister.

"Is everything alright, my dear?" A sound woke the navigator up from her daydreaming. She looked up.

_**There was one who loved to cook and fool around.**_

It was Sanji. The blond cook smiled as he gently poured a cup of a green tea and served a slice of lemon sponge cake. Nami nodded and thanked him which lead Sanji to yell dramatically saying that he was the happiest man on earth then twirled around like a mini hurricane, and now heading to the other beauty, Robin. Sanji was always sweet and gentle, but Nami knew he was every-woman's man. He could be a good company at any time, but to think him as someone to be serious with, no...just no.

_**And there was one who, well, just loved to sleep and...sleep.**_

Her eyes flew to one certain green haired figure who was lying in the grass deck with his arms behind his head. He was drifting off to his own world, didn't feel disturbed by the noisy sound his captain and the other crewmates made. His face was calm and his chest heaved up and down, indicating that he was really falling asleep. Nami unintentionally looked down on to her right hand and gazed at the diamond ring. Her mind flashed back to the moment where they had the false wedding and started to remember every part of it, including the kiss. She blushed at the thought. Well, she admitted that the moss head was the best-looking guy in the Sunny...

Nami took another glance to the sleeping swordsman, eyeing at his feature. He was handsome even when he was...snoring. And to think about it more...if only things were different he could _perhaps_ potentially be the one she would-

"Hey, Nami! This guy is looking for you." Luffy suddenly shouted from his spot.

Nami jerked from her reverie, a pink tint of embarrassment was still drawn on the bridge of her nose. She immediately walked down to the lower deck, approaching the guy next to Luffy who happened to be one of the salesperson from that jewelry store. The navigator spoke. "Oh yes, you. Is there something wrong?"

The salesperson nodded in a polite manner before answering. "Yes, sorry to disturb your lovely afternoon, lady. I'm here to deliver this, I believe this belong to you." The salesperson took a thing out from his front pocket and handed it to Nami.

"Oh, I didn't know there was this." Nami murmured as she accepted the thing which happened to be a legalized card. It was the certificate for the diamond, a proof of its authenticity which would be useful if Nami ever intended to resell it later someday. Her eyes scanned at the card for a moment before she turned to her surroundings since now she felt the air of curiosity coming from all of the crewmembers. From Luffy... to Usopp... to Brook... and to Chopper... and Franky... and Sanji... even Robin...

Well, except for that green haired idiot who was still snoring loudly in place.

The salesperson continued. "Yes, we found it on the floor. Your husband might have dropped it after he made all the payment."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE?_!_" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper simultaneously shrieked in disbelief as they heard a specific words, their eyes popping out from its socket.

Nami gulped and laughed nervously. "Oh yes, I wouldn't be um, surprised, ahaha..."

The salesperson laughed back, ignoring the chaotic scene behind the woman. "Haha, I see. Well then, if you'll please excuse me..."

"Y-Yes, sure. Thanks!" The orange haired woman talked nervously and waved the salesperson goodbye.

The salesperson spoke one more time before leaving. "Warm regards to your husband, Roronoa Zoro."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE?_!_" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper shrieked again, this time louder.

A brief moment of silence entered the Sunny as they waited until the salesperson was out of sight, then Brook gasped in agape. "Zoro-san and Nami-san is m-m-marri-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEE?_!_"

"URUSAI!" The navigator landed her deadly smack to the three of them.

_SMACK! _

And Brook also.

Nami stared at the remaining crewmembers. She gulped as she could not help but feel nervous all of a sudden under their suspicious gaze. She opened her mouth, preparing for an explanation but suddenly a large tiger-like yawn hollered through the entire deck, and it was the swordsman who was now awake from where he had dozed off hours ago, then looked at his surrounding with a confused look. "Hm?"

"Zoro _SUG-GEEEEEEEE_!" Luffy jumped to Zoro as soon as the swordsman opened his eye, ignoring the swollen bumps he had just received from Nami's smack.

"W-what the?_!_ Oi, Luffy!" Zoro sputtered, having no idea of what was happening.

The captain cackled in excitement, slapping his first mate's back. "How come you didn't tell us that you're married to Nami!"

"WHAT?_!_" The swordsman freaked out and shot a glare to the anxious looking Nami.

"I knew the ring was something." Robin smiled mischievously as she took a short glimpse over the navigator's ring.

"Wow...three stone ring." Usopp stared in awe at Nami's pink diamond ring. The navigator instantly tried to hide her fingers but Usopp had already pulled her right hand as he looked intently for a deeper observation. "Cool, Nami! You know what this means? It's past, present, and future. Wow, I never thought that Zoro could be so-"

"So Nami-san has always been an important part for Zoro-san..." Brook uttered as he held his breath. "My heart just bloomed from the beautiful display of true love, though I actually have no heart to bloom for, yohohoho~~!"

"Owh, suuuuperrrr!" Franky cried, hiding his melodramatic tears behind his shade. "I never thought that Zoro has romantic touch of feeling!"

"Zoro sugeeee!" Chopper chirped.

"I DIDN'T MAKE THE PICK!" The swordsman shouted in frustration.

"Temeeeeeee! Why you...MARIMOOOO!" Sanji roared in enormous rage, transforming himself into something like _super__-__saiyan_ thing.

"OH, SHUT THE HELL UP!" The swordsman barked.

"Hahaha, I feel happy! Oi, Sanji, prepare for an early dinner!" Luffy exclaimed as he marched into the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner with the Strawhat was always noisy. Not only the kitchen was filled with laughter and guffaws, but the place was now a total mess as foods strewn, beverages spilled, and bread crumps scattered. And tonight's dinner was merrier than usual because of the crew's latest discovery of Zoro and Nami's 'newfound' relationship. The two was sitting side by side in silence as both felt enormously tortured by the crew's misconception. The swordsman stole a harsh glanced towards Nami, his eye telling her to hurry confront the truth. Nami glanced back towards the swordsman and sighed in frustration, wiping her brow with a languid hand. How could she tell the truth when they all looked happy and celebrated in joy like it was...like it was...even real.

She frowned, thinking where she should start her story from...

"Happy marriages begin when we marry the ones we love, and they blossom when we love the ones we marry, infinitely more interesting than any romance, however passionate." Sanji's words cut through the room. His tone was serious, almost grave. The blond cook puffed another smoke of desperation before he continued. "A man who let his woman cry is a man who doesn't respect the sanctity of love, thus isn't as close as worthy to own the blessing of marriage. Marimo, you better take a good damn care of her."

Sanji's short lecture brought the Strawhats in astonishment. Some was seen with their mouth hanging open, some was seen smiling in appreciation, and some was seen in tears of drama; the later was Franky. Zoro muttered silently as he suspected things getting more complicated.

"HOOOOO! Sanji SUGGGEEEEE!" Luffy shouted in excitement which was followed by the other members, and dinner was rowdy again.

Nami rolled her eyes and suppressed a sighed. Great! Now someone was being overly sentimental which would only make things harder.

One member pulled up a question. "So this means, I have to build another room for you both, right?" It was Franky who smiled cheekily and winked at Zoro and Nami.

"N-NO!" The two shouted reflectively at the same time and instantly composed themselves as they both started to feel the guarded eyes from their crewmates. Nami murmured, struggling with excuses, now in a softer tone. "No, Franky. I mean, you don't have to...don't have to...hurry."

Robin was the one who responded first. "It's ok, Nami. You two can use the room, and I'll go sleep outside." And the raven haired woman smiled so very nicely so very rarely like her until her eyes totally squinted into thin stripes, except there was an invisible tiniest of sly smirk curling the corner of her mouth.

"No, Robin!" Nami stammered. "We really don't-"

"Oh, I'll go sleep in the library tonight since I still have some works to do…studying some unknown facts about _Raftel_..." Robin cut short and quietly left the kitchen.

"Owh! Suuuper! Love birds, whattaya waiting for!" The cyborg howled in enthusiasm before he rose from his seat and forcefully dragged the two love birds to their room with laughter of excitement. The noisy sound of cheering coming from Luffy, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper rippled from the background.

"H-HEY, FRANKY!" Zoro protested loudly and managed to shove him away, but the cyborg's iron fingers were too big and too strong.

The door room was only meters away from them and they were going to be locked up in that room soon in a moment. Nami's eyes were wide in nervousness as she yammered. "W-wait, Franky! You don't have to, it's, I mean-"

But it was too late, the two were pushed into the bedroom and the door slammed shut behind them, leaving the two tongue tied. Zoro and Nami were silent for a few seconds, staring blankly at the closed door, unable to think what to do.

"Dammit!" The swordsman cursed under his breath. He looked to her and hissed. "I told you it was a bad idea!"

"Why are you so mad and blaming me all the sudden?" Nami hissed back only for herself defense.

"Witch, first you were the one who brought the game, you were the one who pushed me to take the play, and though I DID refuse, you still forced me and said that everything will be alright, and now our friends think that we are actually married, do you really think I wouldn't blame you on this?" He snarled at her.

He had anticipated another battle of wits from the witch, but all he could see was her parting her mouth slightly battling for words. He saw the gloom written on her face and he suddenly felt bad and his heart just couldn't continue to debate. He threw himself to the floor, and rested his arms under his head. "Agh, nuff talking. I'm going to sleep."

"In the floor?" Nami asked warily.

The green haired swordsman opened his good eye as he sighed. "Woman, this isn't even my room what do ya expect? Sleeping in Robin's bed?"

"Y-you can sleep in my bed if you like. I'll sleep in Robin's..." She gingerly spoke.

Zoro shook his head, refusing the offer. "No, it's ok. I'm used to sleep in the floor anyway."

And the swordsman dozed off to sleep at the next two seconds, leaving the navigator wide awake. She stood there in silence for a few moments with a drained feeling before climbing on to her bed and headed for a long sleep. Minutes passed by and she was still wide awake. She shifted from one side to another side struggling to sleep, but failed. She shut her eyes very tightly and started to count sheeps, but failed again. She shifted her body to the right and there, she saw the green mosshead lying on the cold floor with his back facing her and snoring softly. Her brown irises brought once again to her right finger where the diamond ring was perfectly placed over her fourth finger. A mix feeling of guilt and overwhelm run through her mind before she jolted a bit after hearing a low sound of grunt from her side. The swordsman shifted slightly trying to find the most comfortable position.

Nami stepped down from her bed, took one of her comfortable pillows and then walked silently, almost tiptoeing, towards the sleeping Zoro. She quietly knelt down just behind his shoulders and with full of hesitation she tapped his shoulder twice very very lightly only to awaken him a little. Zoro's eye half opened since his mind was mostly still asleep, he lifted his head a little and Nami carefully placed the pillow under his head before the swordsman collapsed back on to the soft material. The navigator then pulled one of her bed sheets and wrapped it around the swordsman, afraid that he would be freezing in cold. She whispered inside with a tiny feeling of guilt. "I'm sorry."

* * *

-End of Chapter 4-

* * *

**Translations:**

**Urusai: **shut up

**Suge/Sugoi: c**ool; awesome

**Teme:** something like 'damn you'

* * *

**Note:**

**Super-saiyan: **a transformation of superhuman in that Dragonball series. Super-saiyan people will have flares surrounding their body.

**Raftel:** Last island of the Grand Line which allegedly holds the treasure One Piece. It is mainly the destination for Robin since it has something to do with the revelation of Rio Poneglyph.

* * *

Like what **suppa **said, I know the plot is a little weird, ahahahah... But I like weird stuffs, even myself am weird in real life.

Thank you soooo much for the wonderful reviews **fmdevil**, **KimuraMinami**, **JustChan**, **Trunksmybaby**, **Almar-chan**, **KEIMegumi**, **Thegodeater**, **Bashsister23**, **Valechan92**, **MariaTruong**, **Raikiri80**, **Goku's Daughter**, **Yusukenosf**, and **suppa**.

And hug for **KimuraMinami, **we just can never get away with drama. I'm experiencing it too at the moment.

Last but not least, sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Hope you understand :)


	5. Broken Vows

It's the 5th episode! (I'm borrowing **Yusukenosf's** term :D)

I know, I know! Sorry for the very late update.

It's been such a busy week and I didn't have enough time to write T_T

* * *

**Disclaimer: If One Piece were mine, I'd like to draw Zoro strip naked in the series, yummm :9**

* * *

**LYING THE KNOT**

**Chapter 5**

**-Broken Vows- **

* * *

"Nami, wake up." A husky voice was heard faintly in Nami's ear. She opened her eyes slowly and found Zoro standing beside her bed with his head bowed over her face.

"It's morning already." He said in a low tone, almost whispering. The navigator dazed for a few moments to collect her brain before she blushed, realizing the very close gap between their faces and as an act on impulse awarded the swordsman with a hard punch on the face.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for, witch?_!_" Zoro groaned and covered his nose with both hands, sensing a very tiny drop of blood trickled from his nostrils.

"Pervert." She pouted.

"What did I do?_!_" He asked seemingly unaware of his mistake, his hands was still covering his nose.

"You looked like you were just about to kiss me!" She stated.

"Hey, I'm not that desperate!" He yelled in defense, and then winced as he felt a sting at the base of his nose.

Nami's face was turning even pinker, but now because of the embarrassment for accusing him a bit too much. She took a deep breath and waved him to leave. "You go first. I'll catch you guys later."

The swordsman only raised an eyebrow and then left the room without a word. Nami stayed in her bed for a while, looking at her surrounding with a mix feeling of confusion. This had been their second night of Zoro sleeping in, and she had no idea how long this funny game would last. Yet despite him against all the idea, she didn't understand why he just seems to accept everything without much complaint. He was always in resignation every time an argument entered between them. He just growled and didn't fight back whenever the crew teases him about his new life as a husband.

She sighed deeply. Deep in her mind, she knew that Zoro were not the type of person that would act something improper towards her. During those two nights, Nami discovered that Zoro was surprisingly a decent man. Perhaps, this was something that she could take as the positive side from being falsely married to him, rather than choosing the other crew mates as she could not bear to imagine if the case had been with Sanji or Brook.

In their first night, they were forced to sleep in the same room and they argued for a brief moment, before he just sort of gave up easily and headed to sleep. And their second night was almost as the same as their previous one, only that they talked, though not much.

Nami's mind flash-backed to the night before...

It was around few minutes after Zoro entered the bedroom, passing her without even saying hello, and immediately laid his back to the floor. The room was already dark, only illuminated by the dim yellow light from the bed lamp. Nami, with her head tilted to the right over the pillow and one hand resting underneath it, stared at his face and caught him unsleeping. His arms were resting under his head and his eye were wide awake gazing at the ceiling as if something had burdened his mind.

"Zoro." Nami softly spoke up.

"Hm?" He responded with his eye still leading straight at the ceiling.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked warily, staring into his face for any signs.

He was quiet and Nami waited for his reply. There were so many weights he wanted to get rid of and so many things he wanted to make clear of, but the words just scrambled in his brain like tiny pieces of puzzle. And although there was strain of sentence he really wanted to express, all he could give her was a sigh and a short, "I don't know."

"Can I ask you something?" She went on again since she was unsatisfied with the way he reacted.

"What?"

"Are you always this un-sociable?" She decided to use an implying tone of her own to rile him up.

But he was too smart to fall for it. "I just don't like conversations."

She cornered him again, emphasizing her tone even more. "But I'm talking to you now and this isn't a small talk. I'm serious."

"Whatever you have in mind, I'll go with you." He shrugged, his tone was annoyingly patient.

"But-"

He winced as he knew this would lead them to another quarrel. He cut short, finishing the conversation through a yawn. "We'll talk tomorrow. Gnight, Nami."

* * *

"Lunch!" Sanji shouted from the kitchen door, calling all crew members to gather in the dining room.

As The Strawhats took their spot and started their lunch, the scene became a normal everyday sight. Luffy poked a chunk of meat with his fork, and Sanji shouted reflectively saying that it was supposed to be Robin's share. Usopp began to blow off some glorious stories which were amazingly cool in the eye of Chopper, but boring for others. Brook gushed about the beautiful blond girl whom he and Franky met yesterday at the antique shop, and Franky responded by giving some hearty comments on how the Skeleton might have actually found his love. Everything was so normal at first, much until their adorable captain popped out an innocent question to Zoro and Nami.

"So," He paused for a second to give himself time to munch the fully loaded food in his mouth. "Are you planning on a baby yet?"

The crews were speechless for seconds after hearing the rather personal question. No one gave a comment until Franky cracked a huge smile, flashing his shiny white teeth and burst to laughter. "OWH, MAN! That's gotta be our question of the day!"

Then everybody joined in hoots of laughter, except for Luffy who seemed confused and Sanji who seemed grossed out. Zoro could feel his face burning from holding his embarrassment. There was nothing wrong with the crews' expectation but the truth was not a single thing happened behind the closed door, and to let himself imagining him taking advantage over her was only giving him more red color on the face.

"What?" The captain whined. "Babies are fun! I'm gonna dress Nami's baby like Zoro, complete with swords and _tenugui_."

"Dress the baby?" Usopp asked and then went on to laugh again. "Luffy, you sound like you're ready to be Nami's babysitter."

It was Nami's turn to feel humiliated. She hid her face under her long bangs as she felt the heat on both of her cheeks.

"Zoro-san is so lucky." Brook murmured in an almost breathless voice. "He's seen Nami panties many times..."

Everybody laughed even more and Nami's face was even redder. She looked up to Zoro who was sitting beside her and saw the green haired swordsman flushed as hard as she was now. Nami couldn't take it anymore, the taunting had been too much and she was already in the edge of her nerves.

"HE IS NOT MY HUSBAND!" The Navigator stood up and shouted.

The laughter stopped and the room went quiet in an instant.

"We're not really married..." She finally confided, now with a softer voice. "I know it was stupid. The truth was, I was only using him so that I could buy this rare pink diamond ring." She lifted her right hand a little and gave a profound look at her white-gold band.

The large dining room was still silent except the faint sounds of the crews holding their breath. Then Luffy continued with his innocent opinion. "But Nami, aren't you both actually legally married?"

The red head navigator was taken aback and strangled for words but managed to argue back. "I know, but we both had agreed that this was only going to be a game."

"But you're married to Zoro anyway, doesn't make any difference to me." The captain shrugged his shoulder and took another bite of meat.

"But it's not like that, Luffy!" She protested.

"But that's what I see!" The captain insisted.

"Then why don't you just file for a separation, you witch?_!_" Zoro's voice cut in, breaking the rumble between the captain and the witch.

"What...?" She squeezed out through her breaths as she couldn't help but feel a teeny bit of disappointment after hearing his words. She wasn't supposed to feel like this, but-

"It's a broken vows..." Brook gasped in shocked.

"Oi Nami, are you crying?" Usopp pointed out, seeing his best friend's eyes glistened from the almost undetectable tears.

"Nami..." Chopper whispered bitterly.

"This is sad." Franky shook his head.

Then a sound of Spatula was heard clucking against the floor. The blond cook came out from behind the bar and muttered in displeasure. "Once a musclehead always a musclehead." He grieved. "Oi Marimo, are you really this clueless? Do you have any idea what you just did to Nami-san?"

"What?_!_" He snapped in disbelief and immediately stood up from his seat. "What the hell did I do?_!_"

The swordsman turned his head to Nami and their eyes met. He saw that look on her; it was the sorrow that was written all over her face. Although she tried to camouflage her emotion but he could see it in her eyes. The swordsman didn't get the whole thing even more. Disturbance was filling inside his head, and he could only swear. "Dammit!" He shouted in frustration and slammed the kitchen door with his fist as he quickly left the place. "Dammit!"

Robin was the only one who commented before everybody decided to end the lunch. "Poor Zoro. He does have a point, actually..."

* * *

The dinner had been rather different since not all the Strawhats were present. Luffy and Chopper had decided to go into the forest, hunting for some night insects for the little reindeer's herbal potions. Robin had decided to spend the whole day in the city's library studying some important literature. Brook had decided to visit the antique shop for the second time searching for a good quality musical instrument. And as for Zoro, he had decided to avoid everyone in the ship, isolating himself up in the Crow's Nest doing anything possible, either asleep, either working out, or either drinking.

The remaining four, Sanji, Franky, Usopp, and Nami had rounded up for the dinner, but as soon as they finished Franky excused earlier saying that he still had some work to do. Sanji left the kitchen minutes later after he finished cleaning up the dishes then headed for an early night sleep.

It was Nami and Usopp who still remained in the kitchen and now both were sitting in the kitchen bar. The Navigator sighed with an agitated feeling, spinning a tea spoon randomly in her glass of hot chocolate. She blew her bangs away from her face in frustration and kept spinning the spoon over and over again. Usopp was accompanying by her side, his mouth was munching a slice of tuna sandwich, he puckered his brows as he referred to the incident at lunch. "Did you cry then?"

"No. I didn't." She answered, her tone was convincing. She was telling the truth, she had not let a single tear falling from her eyes, though she kept the part where she had actually tried so hard to hold them back.

"But you seemed upset, Nami. I saw it." Usopp alleged.

She shrugged her shoulder and sighed. "I don't know, Usopp. I'm just-"

"You should talk to him." He suggested.

A sound of footsteps came in. The two crew mates turned their head to the origin of the sound and found out that it was Zoro. The swordsman did notice them but he just walked pass through them, went to the lower cabinet, took a bottle of sake, and headed to the exit door. But Nami had stopped him by the voice, before he reached the door knob. "As far as I'm concerned, that will be your fifth bottle of sake." She began.

"Fourth." He corrected simply.

"Sanji-kun won't be pleased if he finds how many bottle of sake you have taken."

"I don't care." He grunted quietly and started to walk again.

"Just stay where you are, Zoro!" She called out, stopping him from stepping any further. She stood up from her seat and reached closer to him, they were just a few meters behind the door. "I know you're avoiding me and I can't figure it out why. You seemed calm and took everything so well, but I know something is not right. Are you angry, Zoro?"

"No." He answered flatly.

"Then why are you turning your back on me?_!_" She yelled losing her temper.

"Because you confuse me!" He yelled back reflectively.

The other guy who was also in the kitchen and still sitting on the bar, Usopp, immediately felt trapped, so he left the place without too much excuse. "I better go."

Zoro turned to face her so that he could look into her eyes. "What do you want from me, Nami?" He asked in a low voice. "I did everything as you told, and seemed it wasn't good enough for you, you're still threatening me with the whole thing. If this is all about the debt then I'll return as a pirate hunter for a day and I'll cut off the head of the most wanted pirate for you."

"It had nothing to do with the debt." She clarified setting him straight before he got the whole thing wrong. "All I wanted from the beginning was your thought on how we should deal with this."

"I told you, whatever you have in your mind, I'll go with you." His tone was deep, and he was staring into her eyes.

"But I can't decide if I have no idea what is in your mind!" She hissed as she stomped her foot.

"Woman, I did come out with the idea of filing a legal separation, but everyone was staring at me like I was sort of a heartless brute!" He snapped.

"Did you ever think our marriage was real?" She asked it. She knew this was way too straightforward, and he may never want to see her again, but she really needed to know his thought about this whole marriage business.

"What the hell...you were the one who said it was a game." His good eye widened, and the tone of his voice was that fear and anxiety.

"But if you ever thought the separation was legal so was the marriage, isn't it?" The way she asked it, she had no idea where the nerves were coming from.

He was stunned. "Wh—arghhhh!" He sputtered, pulling his hair in frustration, then turned on his feet and stomped out of the kitchen. As he marched out from the kitchen, she heard him growl under his breath, "I don't get this!"

Nami just stood there alone in the now seemingly over large kitchen. She just stared at him walking away until his form disappeared in the dark. She looked through the window and brought her eyes to the dark sky covered with stars. It was a lovely night, but Nami didn't understand why she felt her eyes welling in tears for the second time that day.

* * *

-End of Chapter 5-

* * *

**Note:**

**Tenugui:** that bandana thing wrapped over Zoro's arm

* * *

Ah yes, a bit intense, I know...

Now I gotta start writing chapter 6! I'll try my best not to let you guys wait too long :)

Anyway, thank you very much for the nice reviews, my dear buddy **fmdevil**, **KimuraMinami**, **Trunksmybaby**, **Valechan92**, **yuMeNami**, **Bashsister23**, **MariaTruong**, **Thegodeater**, **Yusukenosf**, **ul-him**, and **Honnuh.**


	6. Gathering Pieces

Owh, super! It's chapter 6!

Yes...another very long update... I'm sorry everyone, but sometimes my imagination just kinda dried out whenever life tension gets in the way.

Okay, enjoy the story and keep supporting ZoNa!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I want to be Oda-sensei's mangaka assistant, so I can at least claim that One Piece is half mine...shishishi...**

* * *

**LYING THE KNOT**

**Chapter 6**

**-Gathering Pieces- **

* * *

_Damn!_

Nami cursed inwardly as she found it hard to concentrate on her magazine. It was a very sunny day so Nami decided to spend her time relaxing on the deck chair and reading some fashion magazines. The thing was, she just seemed unable to forget the memories from the previous night where Zoro turned his back away from her and left everything unclear. She realized she shouldn't let her precious time being consumed by all this thought. This was worthless. And she was NAMI afterall...

_And why the hell should I care?!_

She groaned as the image of the swordsman came back flashing on her mind. She remembered the moment where he looked straight at her with that deep brown eye, so deep until it squeezed her heart. And she hated herself for having this strange feeling. She smacked her magazine against her lap with an angry feeling and shifted slightly to compose her comfortable position.

_Damn that idiot! _

But that green haired guy could never leave her mind. She didn't understand why this thing was getting confusing. Who started first? They both agreed in the first place, they both accepted the game; they both were okay with all the consequences coming, but why now things were getting complicated?

_Stupid mosshead, you're just ruining my day._

The navigator snatched a pen from the table beside her and flipped on to the next page of her magazine, then flipped again, again, again, and again until she reached on to a full page ad with an image of a male model in it. Making herself occupied with anything else, Nami started to draw some random image on the ad page, first by marking a mustache on to the male model picture.

_Just...forget him, Nami. _

She said to herself while drawing erratically, now doodling the male model hair and eyes with the pen's thick black ink. Zoro's image came flashing again, and the navigator pressed the edge of the pen deeper against the glossy paper, gritting her teeth frustratingly.

_Forget him, forget him...!_

But the more Nami tried to get rid of Zoro's image, the harder it gets. Her pen started to go all over the place, filling the ad page with scribbling and unidentified drawings.

_Forget him, forget him, forget him...rrrrRRrgghhhhhHHhh...!_

"SANJI-KUNNNNNN!" She screamed asking for mental help. Her high pitched voice was like a storm breaking the air of silence in the Thousand Sunny.

Like the superhero Flash, the blond cook came zapping in at the very next second. "Hai! What can I do for you, Nami-swan?"

"BRING ME ANOTHER CHOCOLATE GANACHE!" The navigator demanded, yelling through the air.

Sanji took her request in the most polite manner as if didn't seem to be bothered by Nami's bitchy attitude. "Well, of course my dear."

"Complete with creams and almonds!" The navigator glowered.

The blond cook bowed his head and turned on his heel before the lovely navigator added again. "Lots of almonds!"

"In a minute, princess." Sanji answered patiently with a smile.

Nami puffed a breath of annoyance as soon as the cook left the spot. She looked at her surroundings and realized that she was alone in the deck. She noticed how large Thousand Sunny was compared to her small being. She raised her back from the back of the chair and pulled both knees to her chest and buried her head in between. She breathed in, controlling all the emotion in her head. She felt calmer for a few moments until she heard a buzzing sound of two people speaking. Nami raised her head and found out that it was Usopp and that swordsman debating over something from the other corner of the ship. She grumbled as she felt another mind disruption on the way and decided to leave the place quickly. But she stopped immediately after she saw the swordsman carrying a white puppy in his hand. Curious to see what was coming, the navigator seated back on the deck chair and watched the scene.

"_Chotto matte_, Zoro. I think this little dog is hurt." Usopp said.

"_Wakatta yo_, Usopp. I can handle this." Zoro rolled his eye.

Nami suddenly felt intrigued by the topic brought so she fixed her sitting position and started faking reading her magazine. She tucked a loose stray of hair behind her ear so that she could hear the conversation clearer. Peeking from the top of her magazine, she saw Usopp approaching closer to Zoro who sat in a crate and had the white puppy in his lap. The swordsman leaned his head closer to the puppy's tiny feet, trying to pull a tiny little thing stuck in its paw. "There." He said, showing the tiny little thing to the marksman. "See, it's only a small spine, this puppy will be fine."

Nami's heart melt watching the scene. Unconsciously, she lowered her magazine away from her face, forgetting that she might get caught watching him. Sanji came later with the dessert in his hand and delightedly served the delicious chocolate ganache to Nami's table. The blond cook was hoping for a warm thank you or even a filthy wink from her, but when Sanji glanced at her all he could see was her being awestruck from the view in front of her. Sanji's eyes turned to whatever Nami-san was watching and he soon realized that the lovely orange haired woman was watching the young swordsman playing with the puppy.

Usopp's was still with Zoro. His mouth was forming a smile seeing the cute puppy barked in excitement. "Sugoi, Zoro. You'll make an awesome dad someday."

"Shut up." The swordsman declined, but his face was somehow red.

Sanji automatically took a glance at Nami again and he caught her face as red as the swordsman. The blond cook smiled heartily and decided to leave the navigator alone.

The navigator didn't care if the cook had already left since she was too blown away by Zoro's warm behavior. The handsome swordsman was now chuckling as the cute white puppy jumped over to him and licked his face. Nami always knew that he had a gentle heart inside, but she had just realized how charming the swordsman could actually be.

"Zoro is very attractive, isn't it Nami?" Another familiar voice entered the deck. It was Robin.

"R-Robin! I didn't know you're here." She gushed in surprise.

"To tell the truth, I've been here for the last few seconds." The raven haired woman snickered as she took a seat beside the navigator. Nami hid her embarrassed face and Robin smiled asking her. "So, everything's ok, Nami?"

Nami suppressed a sigh and shrugged a little. "I guess so."

The puppy was heard making a happy woof sound, and the two women watched the puppy playing with the young swordsman from afar. Zoro was seen feeding the puppy with biscuits. He chuckled again knowing that the puppy wanted for more. Robin giggled teasing the younger girl. "He's pretty good handling cute little thing, don't you think so, Nami?"

"Robinnnnn! You're so mean!" Nami complained.

Robin couldn't hold back her laugh seeing the flush Nami had on her face.

Suddenly the white puppy jumped from Zoro's arm and ran over to the deck chair approaching Nami. The puppy woofed and Nami stared at the puppy in confusion for a few moments. She looked over to Zoro from afar and saw him standing and gazing at her. The puppy barked again, Nami turned her head to the puppy again, and she realized that the puppy just wanted some of her chocolate ganache. She smiled as she fed the puppy some. The cute little thing woofed and wiggled a happy tail. Nami shifted her attention back to Zoro again and she could see that he was still staring at her from the same spot. Awkwardly.

Doing what she felt need to do, Nami carried the puppy in her hands and walked towards Zoro. The swordsman was nervous as he saw her walking closer to him from the distant until they stood there face to face. Both instantly dropped their view to the ground as both felt the tingling sensation on the cheeks. Silence was drawn between them and afraid things would get worse Nami handed over the puppy to him. She scolded herself for acting so foolish. This was so unlike her. Time froze, he was lost for words. Nami's eyes was still fix to the ground, hiding her face since she didn't have the nerve to look straight at his face. Zoro slowly raised his hands and accepted the cute white puppy.

"Aa...thanks." Zoro said and nodded awkwardly.

She felt like she was going to faint. Nami gave a hard nod and really wanted to let out a few words for him, but her voice was bottled up in her throat, and so she could only hope inside.

_I hope things will turn back to normal soon... _

The Strawhats watched the moment from their current spot, including Luffy and Chopper who enjoyed watching the scene from the kitchen.

"Kawaii..." Chopper gave a comment. His eyes were filled with melodramatic tears and his mouth was forced to stay close as if afraid to cry.

The captain grinned. "I vision it like Nami giving her baby to Zoro, shishishi..."

* * *

It was after dinner. Zoro sat on the dining table. A glass of beer was lying neglected in front of him to lighten his unsettled mind if ever he needed it. He wasn't sure why, but he thought a lot about her lately and it drove him crazy. He recalled the moment earlier in the deck where he heard the faint crack in her voice that told him her hope. He had wanted to talk with her, or at least said a few words, but he was too afraid to mess things up for the second time. He admitted, he was a real _baka_ when it comes to this. His nakama constantly told him to stop being clueless with all of this thing, perhaps they were right. He never dealt with this kind of situation before, and even if he finally did he never was a man of words.

"Don't just sit there, you idiot. Help me with the dishes." A familiar voice snapped Zoro out of his daydream. The blond cook was calling him from the other spot. Without complaining like what he usually did, the swordsman stood up from his seat and approached the wash basin. He took a towel and started drying the dishes.

He remained quiet, not even interested to start a conversation.

"Still thinking about Nami-san?" Sanji began, breaking the 10 minutes of silence between them.

Crap. Zoro winced as he certainly didn't like the topic being brought up.

"Go and talk to her." The cook suggested in a flat tone.

Feeling suffocated and wanting to end his fuzzy thoughts, the swordsman broke the silence too. "I don't know what to talk."

The cook let out a sigh of exasperation. He watched as the swordsman froze for a brief moment and the slightest hint of disappointment went across his face. "She fucking hates me."

Enough. Sanji said inwardly. If he didn't start interrupting, this whole crazy married stuff would have no end. He threw the saucepan he was previously cleaning back to the sink and in a desperate attempt to help his nakama, he let out a small sigh and hissed angrily. His point directing right at the center of his eyes. "She loves you, dumbass."

Zoro was stunned, hitting the wall. His hands clenching into fists since he was a bit taken aback with the cook blunt statement. The cook continued. "She was hurt when you said about separation. You know what that means? She wants you to continue the marriage."

The swordsman was blank.

"Go and talk to her." Sanji repeated his suggestion with a firmer tone.

"All that woman ever did to me was yelling and kicking my butt. I'm not sure." Zoro insisted, just to make sure that the cook might be wrong about this.

Zoro had insisted, but Sanji had only shaken his head. "A woman who appears sharp and mean might actually be vulnerable inside. I saw Nami-san eyes glistened from tears last night in the library."

"I..." The swordsman was at a loss for words.

"Stop mumbling, just go and talk to her, idiot! You're making it hard for Nami-san!" He suddenly gripped the swordsman by the collar.

"Oi, things are just as hard as for me now!" He was surprised by the sudden attack but didn't fight back. Somehow he felt that he deserved some kind of shock to awaken his wary mind.

"What makes it so hard for you, Marimo?_!_" Sanji pulled his collar tighter to his throat.

"Because-" He paused struggling to find the words, and then swallowed against the tightness in his throat. "Because I feel like our relationship just kinda took off to another level, only that I have no right to feel exclusive."

Sanji loosened his grip and his mouth dropped open at his comment. Sanji instantly knew the swordsman was having the same feeling like Nami-san. Zoro winced and almost wished he could take back what he said. But he managed to finished. "I mean it happened all the sudden before I realized what it's gonna lead us to."

"Are you scare?" The cook interrogated.

He felt himself turn red, but he stood firmly, answering him, not admitting nor denying. "It's scarier than any battle I've ever encountered, I guess."

"Are you gonna run away from this?" Sanji's eyes were serious as he looked at him.

"Of course I won't!" He spat out. "Just...give me some time to think. I'll fix this."

The cook scanned through his eyes, searching for any suspicious signs. He gave him a warning glare before releasing his hard grip. "I got my eye on you."

* * *

Zoro puffed a breath of relieved as soon as he closed the kitchen door. Sharing your thoughts with your nakama wasn't that bad, at least he could now judge his relationship with Nami from a different perspective. He shuddered as the cold air and chilly night breeze blew by. The young swordsman tucked his hand inside his pocket and marched himself down to the Crow's Nest. He'd be sleeping in there tonight, he needed some time alone.

A person suddenly bumped into him and he glanced over the figure.

"Nami?" He asked.

"Zoro?" She softly spoke back to her. The wind picked up and blew her long orange hair around her.

"Gomen, it's kinda dark and I..." He wanted to start making small talk, but his words died off when he saw that look on her. She was already in her pajamas. The cherry red color of her fabric was a contrast to her long orange tresses. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and strode past her, not even attempting eye contact.

"Ne," She suddenly began. The soft voice of her stopped him in his track. He turned his back to look at her and she continued. "What happened to the puppy?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "I let it go. Somebody owns it."

Nami nodded and held a smile while one of her delicate hands brushed over her beautiful pale face to rid it of her orange tresses and tucked them behind her ears. In that short moment, Zoro saw a hint of proof that that Sanji might be right about Nami's feeling. And a sudden strange feeling rushed through his entire body as he felt something clutched his heart, tightening, constricting. Was it fear? He mumbled slowly, not really for her to hear. "You're still wearing the ring."

She gave him a surprised gaze. In the soft glow, she could see his face, that deep brown eye staring intently at her. The intensity of his gaze startled her, but try as she could, Nami couldn't tear herself away.

"I thought-" He continued but paused when he saw a bright blush creep over the navigator's cheeks. He winced inside as he felt the strange feeling rushing through him again. His normally gruff voice had lowered to that of a gentle whisper, something she would rarely hear from him. "Nevermind. Oyasumi, Nami."

Nami had not even begun to move, and she watched his retreating figure with a sigh, and she guessed there was always a glimmer of hope. "Oyasumi nasai, Zoro."

* * *

-End of Chapter 6-

* * *

**Translation:**

**Chotto matte:** wait a minute

**Wakatta yo:** I get it (sorry, I couldn't replace the word to the English version. I always love whenever I hear Zoro say this word with that deep sexy voice, haaha...)

**Kawaii:** so cute

**Baka:** stupid

**Gomen:** sorry

**Oyasumi nasai:** good night

* * *

Yeay, yeay, yeay! **JustChan** was right! It's a fluff!

Actually, I didn't plan it to be fluff at the beginning, but I guess I read to many shoujo mangas...shisishi...

Thank you for all of you who support and read the story. ZoNa will always be the sexiest thing ever and so I'll keep writing ZoNa. Thank you** fmdevil, KimuraMinami, Trunksmybaby, Arrankor, KEIMegumi, Goku's Daughter, MariaTruong, JustChan, ul-him, Raikiri80, and Yusukenosf** for the supporting reviews. Without you my life wouldn't be much easier...

"Oi, Pizza! You're standing in front of an empty podium. Get down and quit daydreaming will ya!"

Ah, sorry Franky... ^_^!


	7. Raindrops Falling On My Head

Umm... *hiding behind a tree*

Sorry for taking you guys so long. It's entering April and April it's such a busy month.

But, yes! I've reached chapter 7! \^o^/

For your info, this might be the last two chapters. So, enjoy the remaining! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: One Piece is the only thing I want to own in this world right now... **

* * *

**LYING THE KNOT**

**Chapter 7**

**-Raindrops Falling on My Head-**

* * *

Nami tried to button her khaki shirt around her curvaceous body, fumbling with the knot. _Ugh, what the hell is wrong with this shirt?!_ She frowned, comparing to the last time she wore it. She could feel her hair plastered to the back of her neck from sweat. _Dammit! This isn't working! _Her hands instinctively went up to plait it loosely, fingers shuttling back and forth.

"It's not going to work, Nami. Just change." Usopp gave a boring look as he commented from the kitchen bar area with one hand resting under his chin.

The navigator stopped mid-way, and rolled her eyes ignoring her friend's advice. "The last time I wore this was two months ago, and it fit perfectly."

"You gained weight." He blurted out.

"I AM NOT!" She barked and then went struggling again with the last button.

"You do look, umm, healthier." The long nose-kun nodded knowingly, pointing to the fatty area around the navigator's tummy. Her now super tight shirt was molding a tiny lump of fat just below her belly button.

"USOPP, THAT'S RUDE!" She barked again and smacked him on the head. She hated to admit, but most of her clothes were now seemed like a size smaller than her fitted size. _What the hell happened?_ She had always been careful on her body image. _Ok, what kind of things did I eat yesterday?_ She recollected the memory of her yesterday's meal. It was just a cup of tea, a cup of coffee, two slices of Sanji's chocolate cake, a small portion of fried calamari, and...

"She ate half of my chocolate pudding yesterday!" Luffy shouted from the dining table, putting a grumpy look on his face.

Nami froze at the statement, all the blood in her body collecting in her face. _Yeah, how could I forget that_... But she quickly yapped just to hide her embarrassment. "It's not your chocolate pudding, Luffy. It's everyone's chocolate pudding!"

"But you ate half of it!" The captain whined.

"You ate half of it too!"

"Girl, you drank a liter of my cola too yesterday." Franky cooed from his seat beside Luffy.

_Oh yes, I missed that. _Nami said to herself.

"And a sac of my taro-chip." Brook added.

_And that._

The navigator folded her arms in front of her chest and cleared her throat. Making her own alibi, she spoke. "You see, Brook. I still don't get the idea of why you were saving a sac of taro chip under the wash sink considering you're a skeleton and have no digestive organs. You have to thank me for helping you out."

Usopp let out a sigh hearing the navigator's implausible statement. "Whatever excuses you have, Nami. No wonder you gained so much weight in a day."

"SHUT UP!" She barked again.

Sanji joined in to defend the orange haired beauty from the intrusion his crewmates had been making. "You guys are so pathetic for complaining over food that a beautiful woman was savoring. Nami-san can eat whatever she wants to eat and it's none of you guys' business and she will always be beautiful no matter what size she is. Here you go, my dear." He paused for a moment to serve a cup of english breakfast tea to Robin's table, but then his serious tone swiftly turned to a desperate singsong as he rolled back to the kitchen. "Subarashiiii~~! My heart beats like fireworks imagining Nami-swan's fuller bum. I can see a heavenly dream coming in my sleep tonight~~!"

Robin let out a small chuckle and lightly stated. "Sweets, chocolates and all that unhealthy stuffs are the best thing to mend a broken heart."

Nami grumbled as she went back fixing her button. "Yeah, rite. That's why I once made a pledge to myself to never let love interfere my way. But I guess I was wrong." Her last sentence dropped to a faint whisper. At first she wasn't even aware of the words that coming out from her mouth, but soon she realized her mistake after she felt the suspicious eyes coming from all of her crewmates. "Why are you guys staring at me like that? I'm not broken hearted."

"With certain young samurai, perhaps?" The raven haired woman asked playfully.

Nami let her hands drop to her side as soon as she finished tucking the button into its hole. She could feel her cheek blushing, and then quickly shouted in denial. "I AM NOT!"

"Nami, your shirt is too small." Luffy commented seeing the button popping out from its hole again.

"Argh, you guys are so annoying! I'll go change." She moaned in annoyance and started to undo what she had done with the last two buttons of her shirt, and now flashing her still slim but rather _healthy_ bare tummy. She marched to the exit door and spoke. "Gotta go. Chopper is waiting for me at the sick bay. We promised to go shopping today."

She opened the door and was surprised too see a shirtless tall figure standing in front of the door. His chest was covered in sweat and his short damped green hair glistened from the morning sun.

"Ohayou." Zoro greeted with his sexy voice. Well, Nami had just realized how sexy his voice was.

"O-ohayou." Nami greeted back.

"Going out?" He asked.

Nami nodded. "Um! With Chopper."

"Want me to come with you?" Zoro asked in a tone neither could read.

"Well..." She was baffled at his questions. Ok, she had to admit, he was a hot guy, and the fact he was offering himself for a company, was a blow to her pride. And oh God, that flat abs...

"_ACHOO_~!" The swordsman suddenly sneezed.

"Zoro, daijoubu ka?" Nami arched her eyebrows.

He sniffed. "Yeah, just a bad weather and _ACHOO_~!" He sneezed again. "So?"

In a desperate attempt to break the barrier that her shyness had created, she gulped and touched his forehead. "You better take a rest. Go to bed."

Zoro's face heated up. He seemed genuinely touched by her sudden sense of concern. He felt like his face would soon turn into a roasted lobster. _Man, this is awkward_. He needed to do something that could end this awkwardness, so he decided to tease her a little. A grin crept over his face, eyes slanting evilly. That devilish smile... "Only if you go with me."

Nami's face was flaring again, she'd never admit to herself that that might seem like a good idea. Her dignity returned, with a vengeance. "Move, you pervert!" She shoved him out of her way and pushed him stepping into the kitchen and threw an insulted face at him. "It's not like you're the hottest guy in the planet, you over proud moron!" She slammed the door shut in his face, which was still smirking.

Now all eyes turned to Zoro.

"What?" The swordsman asked, and then turned away with a cool attitude. "She looks cute when she's angry."

Yes, things were definitely getting back to normal.

* * *

It was noon, but the sun was already hiding behind the gray clouds. Zoro spent the day lying on the grass deck, accompanied by Brook's gloomy lullaby that seemed to match the weather at that time. He looked at the sky and breathed in. This smell... I_t's raining soon_. _Did she even bring an umbrella?_

"ACHOO~!" He sneezed. He hated flu, especially when it became a hindrance for his training session. He had only done a 30 minutes of work out this morning and he was already covered in sweat.

"Oi, Zoro. Aren't you better to stay in the room?" Luffy asked from the other corner of the ship. The captain was seen playing cards with Usopp, Franky, and Robin.

"Nah, it's cool in here." The swordsman shook his head. He surely was not going to tell them that he was actually waiting for her.

Zoro closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, hoping that his flu would leave as soon as he woke up. He sniffed as he felt his nose stuffy. _Where is she anyway?_ _Oh yes- gone shopping with Chopper... hmm... yeah, I_ _bet for some new clothes_. He couldn't see why she needed some new clothes; he had peeked into her closet once when he slept in her room and it was filled with outfits. He shut his eyes tighter, desperate for _at least_ a short daytime sleep. But a little voice in his head just wouldn't leave him alone. All he had in his head was her, the dark clouds, and the rain.

Between his wary thoughts, suddenly he heard sound of footsteps galloping into the ship's deck. Zoro opened his good eye and sat half way up so he was resting on his elbow. "What's wrong, Chopper?"

The little reindeer didn't answer; his mouth was forced shut as if afraid that his cry might burst soon. The swordsman began to sense something wrong.

"Where's Nami?" He asked instinctively.

Chopper replied between sobs. "A huge guy appeared in front of us and suddenly he-"

Zoro didn't need to hear the rest. He knew Nami was in trouble. He didn't wait long to run searching for her.

"Oi, Zoro!" Franky called out.

"It's alright, Franky." Luffy held the cyborg in his place. "Just let Zoro do the job."

"But will he ever find her?" His brow furrowed, feeling concern with the swordsman's sense of direction.

"Yeah, he will." The captain answered, grinning broadly. "Besides, this could be a chance for them to reconcile, shishishi..."

With a shrug, Franky adjusted his stack of cards. "That bro is actually a pretty good match for that girl, judging by their appearance. But once you get to know each of them you'll realize how unsimilar their characters are."

"You're wrong, Franky." Robin chuckled behind the cards she was holding and sighed. "Love is like magnet; it tends to search for the one that differ the most. Because like poles repel and unlike poles attract."

* * *

It was dark. Clouds covered the entire sky, and the sun was now completely hidden. Zoro ran searching for her. His eye looked straight ahead, only straight ahead. Although sometimes he wondered, was he heading the right way? His blunt sense of direction might lead him to reach her longer. And he cursed inside, having no idea where she was now. The swordsman looked up to the sky as he felt a small droplets of rain falling on his head. It was starting to rain.

Negative thoughts started to cross his mind. _What if she fell? What if she got hurt?_ Zoro kept running, his steps accelerating. But slowly, his breath became hard, and he was starting to lose faith. There was no sign of her. Not any. In his moment of despair, he stopped, resting his hand on his knees, and gasping for some air. _Where the hell are you, witch?_

The heavy rain washed his body and started to soak through his clothes. Zoro shut his eyes tightly. His head was starting to get dizzy, and his vision blurred. But he was not even near with the idea of giving up. The street was empty and quiet. Only sounds of rain and his short breaths that filled the atmosphere. In those moments, he heard a faint sound coming from afar across the street, behind the buildings. His head jerked up. His mouth formed into a tiny smirk as he knew instantly. His confidence was back and quickly he dashed breaking through the rain.

With all the lack sense of direction he had, he was never a compass. But he had one. He always had one.

The one that always brought him closer to his fate.

_Nami._

Nami was thrown to the wet street. The dirty mud mixed with the rain splashed against her body.

"Great." She muttered sarcastically. "Just exactly what I need."

"Give up, lady?" The 8 feet tall, 680 pounds, guy asked, putting his ugliest smirk. His frizzy brown hair was cut just below his shoulder, which was only making him even more frightening.

"No way in hell." Nami gave an angry glare, although deep inside she was beginning to feel worry about her safety. A frosty breeze was in the air, and the rain kept falling from the sky, landing in Nami's hair. Inwardly, she cursed herself for not wearing a hooded shirt. As if on cue, the wind began to pick up as well, and thunder was heard in the distance.

"You are one tough lady." The huge guy sneered, reaching closer to her frail figure.

Nami crawled backwards while the huge guy stepped closer towards her.

"Just give me the ring." His voice was ruthless.

"No," She whispered, staring in fear at the man. Her hair was wet and damp, sticking to her face, and her clothes were drenched, clinging to her body. Cold drops fell against her pale skin and long orange hair. The guy released a laughter that rang through the cold atmosphere. He raised his arm high up in the air, ready to break her into pieces. Nami closed her eyes, praying to whatever god was with her now.

_CLANK!_

But in mere seconds, just before that broad rugged hand landed on the navigator's face, a sound of steel came blocking the attack. The huge guy shifted backwards, pulling his barbed iron bat from his back.

"Zoro!" Nami gasped, watching the swordsman from behind. The _Shusui _was clutched in Zoro's right hand, shielding himself from any possible attack.

"I'm not letting that ring to you, and I'm not letting you touch her." The swordsman spoke in a cold tone, almost heroic.

"Why is that?" The huge guy eyes gleamed with fury.

"Because she's my wife."

The huge guy didn't waste his time. He hollered -thunder rumbling from behind- and immediately launched an attack towards Zoro. The swordsman jumped back, almost falling off from the slippery ground the rain had caused. Zoro let out a low grunt as he regained his composure. Frowning, the swordsman stepped into his fighting stance, positioning his sword so that they gleamed under the lightning.

The huge guy gave a mocking smile and launched another attack. Zoro ducked under as the barbed iron bat came toward his head, only the slight hesitation in the swing, allowing the swordsman to escape from the attack. Compensating immediately, the huge guy altered his attack, striking Zoro in the back with his elbow.

"Zoro, watch out!" Nami screamed in panic.

And thanks to her warning, the swordsman intuitively jumped away from another fast attacks. The rain was still falling from the sky and his dark green coat, by now, was utterly and completely soaked.

"Ok, I'm done playing." Zoro took a step forward. He converged all his energy while breathing heavily before posing for an attack.

"_Ittoryu_," He held Shusui horizontally above his shoulder of his sword arm. "_Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou!_" And in seconds, he performed a circular swing that launched the air and the rain, striking his enemy full across the chest. He huge guy was knocked backwards and off balance. He fell to the muddy floor, screaming soundlessly as the breath was forced from his body.

The swordsman just watched the guy until he was completely lifeless.

Now, it was just him and Nami. And the heavy rain.

"Zoro..." Nami silently whispered. She was still kneeling on the wet street, with both hands on the ground to support her weight. It was always him. Always him. He was always the one who was there to save her. A bright blush slithered over the navigator's face, only now realizing this. She felt her face heat up, but was soon smothered by the cold drops.

Zoro turned his gaze to meet hers. He could see drops of rain washing her pale figure. He walked towards her, silently, without a word. Then he went down on his knees just in front of her, cupped her face in his palms and kissed her, under the rain. It was a shock for Nami at first, but she stayed quiet and decided not to pull back. Instead, she placed her hands on his cheeks and returned the kiss. She even closed her eyes as she felt her tears falling down. They kissed for long moment, satisfying the need and hunger. The rain kept pouring down. And Zoro couldn't tell if it were tears or raindrops running down her face.

Moments later, he broke the kiss and without hesitation he pulled her to his embrace. Nami, too, wrapped her arms around him. They hugged while the rain was still washing their body. His hold on her so tight she could barely move. Her cry broke and he let her muffled in his shoulder, before finally raising her head to look at him. Zoro saw that eyes. That eyes of her, glowing soft and amber.

And by the time their eyes met, the dizziness and headache had returned, his limbs feeling vaguely disconnected.

He leaned on to her and succumbed to his feeling of exhaustion.

* * *

"Is he ok, Chopper?" Nami asked without leaving Zoro's face. The swordsman was now lying unconsciously at Chopper's sick bay. There was no blood, but she could spot few bruises in his arms; must be from the effect of using his powerful attack.

"It's only minor exhaustion. He will be fine, Nami." Chopper reassured. The little reindeer was seen in his desk mixing his potion. His eyes were still focused to the glass pipe as he continued. "No wonder. With the flu, the rain, and the fighting he collapsed immediately after he reached The Sunny." He paused to pour its filling into the other glass pipe, and then smiled. "But again, his stamina was impressive as always."

"_Baka_..." Nami whispered.

When the potion was fully mixed, Chopper put it into capsules. The reindeer hopped down and went to the swordsman to check his pulse with a stethoscope. A smile of relief was formed on the little reindeer mouth as he found out that the swordsman was in good condition. Then his eyes shifted to Nami suggesting her to leave the place and take a rest, but Nami shook her head, signaling that she wanted to stay beside the swordsman. Chopper nodded knowingly, then left the navigator alone with Zoro.

Now it was only her and him in the room. Nami stared at his sleeping figure. She remembered the kiss. Why was he kissing her? And why did she care so much over him? Was she going insane over him?

It was almost nighttime, and her eyelids were starting to get heavy. She was exhausted. The stress and the heavy rain had drained all of her energy. She really wanted to stay awake and watched him sleeping, but her eyes could not compromise. Nami put his arms on the side of the bed, and laid her head on them. Then she lapsed into blackness.

She awoke the next morning, finding to her surprise that she might be the first one up. It was still a very early morning and the sky was still dark. No sound was heard in The Sunny yet. Luffy and the rest of the guys were probably still snoring in the men's quarter. Robin could still be sleeping too, or perhaps she could be up by now, but already busy with her journals. And Zoro...

She looked at the swordsman and saw him whimpered.

"Zoro!" Nami gasped and immediately turned around to take a glass and a pitcher of water. Zoro watched as she poured some water into the glass. She took the medicine and walked to him. The glass was in her left hand, while the other hand helped him with the medicine. It was a small act in a short moment. But it meant big for both pirates. The tip of her delicate finger brushed his lips lightly, making their cheeks blushed sheepishly. Zoro drank, and then swallowed.

"I knew it was you." A small laugh escaped Zoro's mouth. Nami was startled to hear the words, so Zoro laugh again. "This isn't the first time I woke up after a bad fight and found you the next day sitting beside my bed."

Another blush crept over Nami's face. She placed the pitcher and the glass on the table beside the bed. Then she sat down next to his bed.

"I never even thought about it before." He said again. His voice was still hoarse, rough, and raspy.

"Zoro…" she began uncertainly, not knowing how to go on.

The swordsman waited. His good eye was fixed to her.

"I'm sorry." She finally said and quickly hid her face so that he couldn't see all the emotion she had in her eyes. She felt her tears starting to form and quickly shut her eyes tightly, afraid that it might fall down. "I've caused you trouble. A LOT of trouble." The voice of her was shaking. And she was still avoiding his eyes. "It's up to you now. Whatever things you want to do to me...it's up to you."

He could hear the sadness in her voice. The swordsman let out a sigh. He shifted a little so that he was able to hold her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him. Then his hands cupped the back of her neck, massaging the tense muscles, and he whispered lowly to her. "I know you're hurt. This hurt me too, like hell. But you're not losing anything, Nami. I swear you're not."

She looked up at him, surprised. She certainly had not expected words like that from Zoro. Then, she asked that question again, for the second time. "Do you think our thing was real?"

"Yes." He affirmed without doubt. "And I never regret for what we did."

She smiled, though her eyes were still wet from tears.

"It's not that bad with being married." He said with a smile. "Being married with you, I mean."

"I..." She didn't finish. She couldn't finish. Was this really the same arrogant Zoro she had known? This was too sweet, too honest, too...

"A—choo~!" He sneezed.

Nami wiped the tears away and stood up again. "Do I need to get you something? Water? Tea?"

He grinned and folded his arm under his head and smugly said. "See? It's actually nice to have a wife. Besides, who's gonna buy me a new swords for free, hm?"

Nami's lips twitched into a scowl. "I might be your wife, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna lend you something for free."

He chuckled. Yes, some things never changed, and he liked that. He called her. "Just come here."

The navigator was startled for a few seconds.

"C'mon. Just come here." He called again. Nami moved closer to him. Then the swordsman stretched out his hand and grabbed her fingers securely around his. He sighed contentedly. "Just what I need."

"Just this?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah." He grinned and closed his eyes.

"You sure?" She asked again.

"Yeah. I'd like to feel what it's like holding you as my wife." He told her, grinning with the typical Zoro grin. Before the navigator could control herself, she felt herself blush at his straightforwardness. Then the edge of his thumb came brushing her three stone ring. "You like this ring, don't you?"

It took a little longer before she nodded her head.

"Past, present, and future." He whispered lowly before raising his voice a bit. "Well, let's see what out future got."

And she smiled. A genuine smile.

* * *

-End of Chapter 7-

* * *

**Translation:**

**Ohayou:** Good morning

**Subarashi:** Wonderful

**Daijoubu ka?:** Are you ok?

**Ittoryu: **one sword technique

**Baka:** dummy; stupid; moron

* * *

**Note:**

**Shusui: **Zoro's black sword

**Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou** (36 Pound Cannon): A one sword technique where Zoro fires his energy at the opponent.

* * *

Miaw! Soaking wet Zoro under the rain?_!_ Actually, it's one of my fantasy. Yummm...! :9

Regarding previous chapter (especially for dear **Constanza Rose**)... Oh no! I didn't know that dog hates chocolates. I never own a pet, except fish, crab, turtles and anything else that stays in the water. My mistake for not doing some research before. Really sorry...especially for dog lovers. Can we just assume that the puppy is a special puppy that loves chocolate? :(

Also, in case any of you've been wondering, yes...english is not my first language. It's not even my second one I guess, since my second one is...what do you call it, a language you're using with your parents or family; the place where your parents were born at...local language? Yes, something like that. I rarely use english on my daily basis, unless I'm in a meeting with foreign clients, but you know conversation is different from written one. I fully understand that this story isn't free from mistake. That's why...I really want to say thank you for everybody in here who's still willing to read and support this story. I know, I must be reckless, but I still hope I can deliver you some good ZoNa story. If there's anything I can do to make things better, please do tell me. Thank you **Trunksmybaby**, **Forever Free Evergreen** (this was Carefree Luminary before, right? :)), and **Goku's Daughter** for the reminder.

Thank you **fmdevil** (oh, I've read yours and gonna review it soon ;)), **KimuraMinami**, **KEIMegumi** (I never read FTAK before, but gonna put it on my list :p), **ul-him**, **Raikiri80**, and **Perfect Beauty** for your support for ZoNa :D

Next chapter will be updated a bit late (again?_! _*says Luffy*). I'll be in Hongkong stalking Kimura. Haha, just kidding. But yes, I'll be there for a short business trip. Hopefully, I'll catch up a few inspiration there ;)

See ya!

XOXO, Mushroom Pizza


End file.
